


3 AM *Ereri One Shot*

by thecrystalshark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay, I was just like what if levi vacuums at 3am?, M/M, One Shot, attack on titan - Freeform, cleaning levi strikes again, end of the tags, eren is not impressed with his boyfriend, ereri, ereri one shot, this came to me so randomly, thus this fic was born, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are you doing? It's 3am."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>What happens at the Yeager/Ackerman household at 3am. Levi only wanted a drink of water, Eren only wanted sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM *Ereri One Shot*

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random and short I'm sorry lol. I don't know why this is a thing but now its a new headcanon. Woops.

Eren woke up to a loud crackling sound. Squeezing open one eye, he saw that the bedroom was still bathed in darkness. What time is it? The sleepy man rolled over towards the night stand to check his phone. The night stand didn’t hold much on it; just a lamp, two cellphones, and a box of tissues. It’s not hard to distinguish one item to the next; however it was always a mystery as to what phone he was going to pick up. He was either going to get his own or Levi’s. The brunette grabbed blindly for the closest one and brought it up to his face. He clicked the home button and was left blinking by the sudden light. When he regained his vision the lock screen was a bottle of Windex, Levi’s phone. Eren had set the picture as his lock screen as a joke, claiming his boyfriend loved the cleaning product more than him. And of course Levi had played along, saying Eren was only his side bitch and Windex was his true love.

The time was 3:17 am. The brunette groaned and fell back onto his pillow. He returned Levi’s phone back on the stand after a minute. Why is he up right now? The loud sounds were continuing from the hallway. Levi’s side of the bed was empty so Eren assumed it was him causing the disturbance. The tall boy crawled out of the warm sea of covers and peeked his head out the door. His eyes blinked as they tried to adjust to the harsh light of the hallway. When he could see, he was met with a half-naked Levi vacuuming. At 3 in the morning, Eren’s boyfriend was vacuuming. Clad in just pajama pants, the dark haired boy was running the (very) loud machine over a small match of carpet. Are you kidding me, the brunette thought to himself. The shorter man hadn’t noticed his presence yet, absorbed in his dance with the vacuum. The taller man leaned against the door jam, rubbing his eyes.

“Levi!” he called over the vacuum.

The dark haired man looked up and saw the sleepy form of his boyfriend in the doorway. The brunette had a case of bedhead and was sporting one of Levi’s oversized shirts. They ended up being too big for the smaller man so Eren adopted them as his own. He was quite a sight to see, but the dark haired man knew he was annoyed. “Yes Eren?” he asked innocently.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s 3am. Come back to bed before I divorce you,” the younger boy said, serious tone in his voice.

Levi smirked and walked over to his taller boyfriend. He leaned up and pushed the brunette hair out of his eyes. They weren’t married. The couple had been together for over a year now and they had been living together for about 6 months. So Eren was either sleep walking, or maybe he just remembered their relationship wrong. Either way, Levi thought he was adorable.

“Are we married? I think I’d remember marrying a brat like you.”

“Shud up,” Eren mumbled sleepily,” in my dream we were married. So get back in bed before I prefer dream Levi to real Levi. At least dream Levi doesn’t wake me up at 3am with a vacuum.”

“There was dirt on the floor. I had to clean it up, darling,” Levi mocked affection.

If they were married, surely he’d call him something cliché like that. Eren was so cute when he was half asleep, Levi would have to start waking him up more often. The vacuum forgotten, the dark haired man tried to get his boyfriend back into bed. The brunette’s limbs were long and grew heavier as he lost the strength to walk on his own. So Levi half carried him to the bed and laid him on it. Then he proceeded to tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead. Once he was situated, the shorter man crawled in behind him. He fixed the duvet properly over them and then laid down. Eren wrapped his arms around the skinny boy’s waist, pulling him into his chest.

“Little spoon,” the brunette mumbled sleepily against black hair. Levi gave into his antics as an apology for waking him up. Usually the shorter man was the big spoon, but on special occasions he let Eren do it. The two fit together nicely like this. Levi fit his head into the crook of Eren’s neck and tried to sleep. The taller boy feel asleep quickly, falling back into another dream about a future with the smaller man in his arms.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaisies


End file.
